A Letter
by elizabeth95
Summary: Jack leaves for Santa Fe, and he tells Sarah goodbye in a letter.


**Summary: **Jack leaves to go to Santa Fe, and he tells Sarah goodbye in a letter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Newsies.

**A/N: **I've been having a lot of brainstorms lately… and most are from listening to songs. I got this idea by listening to Connie Talbot, a seven year old, sing 'I Will Always Love You' though it doesn't really have much connection to it. It's kind of short, but I like to think that it's good enough anyways.

--

Jack quickly packed his bag, stuffing all of his possessions in it. The sun was just now starting to rise, so he didn't have much time; he had a train to catch, and a letter to drop off at the Jacobs'; and he didn't want to get caught. If any of the newsies woke up before he left for good to Santa Fe, they would for sure make him stay, one way or the other; which would either be talking him out of it or dragging him back kicking and screaming. Except he probably wouldn't kick and scream, but you get the point.

So, throwing his bag over his shoulder and sticking the letter in his back pocket, Jack left the Newsboys Lodging House. Once he got outside, he took a moment to look at the building; how much memories were stored there. That old worn down building was a shelter, a home for the newsies, and they were the only family each other had. He sure would miss that place... Shaking his head Jack continued his walk to deliver the letter.

He got to the Jacobs' in no time; it was still early, and not too many people had started to come out yet. Walking up the stairs to their apartment, Jack was starting to wonder if he should go through with this. Well of course he should, it was his dream right? Yet no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't help but think how much he might regret leaving New York.

-

Sarah awoke to the sun shining through the window onto her face. She blinked to get used to the light and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep. Yawning, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the window; she loved doing that every morning. Heck, one time she saw Jack sleeping out there. She laughed to herself about the memory and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. But on her way, she saw a note lying in front of the door, with her name on it. Confused, she went over to it and picked it up. She smiled as she recognized whose handwriting it was; Jack's. She ripped open the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Sarah,_

_I'm sorry. About a lot of things really. Mostly that I didn't say goodbye. Well, I'm finally going to Santa Fe, just like I always wanted. I'm gonna miss you, but you deserve better than me. You deserve some rich man who can give you whatever you want, not some street rat like me. We've had some good times and I wish they would have never ended. Tell David to tell the boys, since he is the Walkin' Mouth, ya know? He should be able to break the news better than I would have._

_I don't know if I'll ever come back to New York, so, I may never see you again. I'm sorry, Sarah. I love you._

_Jack_

A tear fell slowly onto the letter as Sarah finished reading it. How could Jack do this to her? To the newsies? How selfish could he get? But, maybe she was being the selfish one; it had always been a dream of his to go to Santa Fe and get out of the streets of New York, and she was only holding him back. Though that didn't really help her with anything, she wiped her eyes and started breakfast.

Jack may not be coming back, but that didn't she wouldn't stop loving or missing him. Maybe he never thought that the only thing she wanted was him.

Another tear fell down her cheek, and this time, she let them all fall. She sat down in the chair at the table, put her head in her hands, and let it all out. It wouldn't bring back Jack, she knew that even though she wished it would, but sometimes it just helped to cry. She remembered the times when she just had to cry and Jack would hold her while sitting out on the roof. He always knew how to make her feel better, without even saying a word. Whether it'll be a hug or a smile sent her way, or maybe a joke that wasn't even funny accompanied by his goofy grin that always made her life anyways.

Sarah really would miss him, and the last thing he had given her was a stupid letter where he only put down himself.

--

**A/N: **Nothing to add, except a review or two would be nice.


End file.
